A Demon's Apprentice
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: There is a lot more the Dipper then meets the eye, things not even he knows of. He is not like others, he see the unknown, and has a thirst to know more. Something, things like this catch the eye of 'certain' things. Dipper doesn't know it, but as soon as he started to open up, his true color came out.
1. Chapter 0

**Summary: **There is a lot more the Dipper then meets the eye, things not even he knows of. He is not like others, he see the unknown, and has a thirst to know more. Something, things like this catch the eye of 'certain' things. Dipper doesn't know it, but as soon as he started to open up, his true color came out.

**Warnings: **kind of gory and might be a little OOC. Most of these are part of the secrets from most GF theories, just most of my twists. Might contain a OC, but not entirely sure. Good-ish Bill. They're going to be in 'Anime Form', much like the fanmade ones of them.

**Things this Fanfic will not have: **No Dipper/Mabel, it's more so brotherly and sisterly love. or Bill/Dipper, might be hinted for you Male/Male lovers, see it how you like. But he's possible going to be more of a Mentor in this one.

**I don't own Gravity Falls**

**prologue**

**It Just Might Work**

Dipper flipped over in his sleep, groaning, he was very tired. But, no matter how long he laid their, it still plagued his mind. How much does Bill really know? Dipper muttered something about getting another headache.

"There might as well be no use thinking about it too much." he muttered, closing his eyes slowly. Tomorrow is another day, maybe it will bring more clues to this amazing puzzle. He loved riddles, the thirst for the unknown. He never wanted to pass it off as something 'explainable'.

In this mind, the world was full of surprises, things us human can never explain. We go day to day, living and unknowingly live with them. Dipper side, and for once drifted to sleep with ease.

"Huh, you have faith in fate." a triangle guy whispered, coming down to sleeping Dipper. It was the Dream Demon, Bill Cipher.

"Well, Pine Tree, I see your finally resting nicely." he looked over at Mabel who was drooling slightly. Bill then looked back at the one who had manged to defeat him, he could sense it, Dipper's strong aura.

"You know Pine Tree, you'd make a great apprentice." Bill would have had a large grin on his face. As he worked his way into Dipper's dreams. The boy's dreams were rather amusing. Instead of tormenting him, he actually though that it wasn't a bad idea.

he needed someone who didn't give up easily on things, and had a sharp mind. It's been ages since he last had someone like Dipper by his side. The boy groaned and flipped over in his sleep, he rested with out a sound.

"Well Pine Tree, it seems my thoughts on revenge will have a different toll. And who knows, you might see the truth behind all the lies of Gravity Falls." with that, Bill vanished.

**XD R&R Tell me if I need to improve on anything ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 1**

**Necklace**

Dipper sighed, why was it he was the only one who noticed things like this. His sister is silly, but even she starting to notice what he's always seen. Finally he didn't feel so alone, but Mabel only seems to make jokes out of it. The boy bit his lower lip, he adjusted his cap. Running his finger around the pine tree symbol on it, he found it odd that Bill first called them by the symbols they always wore.

He even finds it a mystery that his sister can wear a sweater in the middle of summer. Dipper gazed down to the ground, thinking. The dream demon didn't even looked at them and knew their symbols they had. How? His brain could never get an answer.

The demon talked as if he knew them, which might be possible seeing as he knows 'everything'. Another huffed came from the frustrated preteen, so far today was a normal day. Which he wasn't upset about, that normally meant that dream demon was still locked away. And everyone else was living peacefully.

Dipper walked deeper into the woods that surrounded Gravity Falls. He always loved them, peaceful and he was able to think of theories without other laughing at him. He leaned back on a pine tree, opening the journal again. He began to read the next page.

The more he read the more he knew their was more to the unexplained them he knew now. He flipped to the next page, it was blank with only one sentence on it. It was written in neat cursive in a black pen.

"Huh?" Dipper looked at it, reading it aloud to himself.

"_**I Open The Door To The Unknown.**_" Dipper narrowed his eyes at the page, what could that mean. He's been through this book about a hundred times. But, had never seen this before. He rubbed his eyes, must be the lack of sleep that he didn't see this before. Then again, could something be inside the book. Could it be Bill?

"Oh no, it better not be." Dipper muttered, gazing back down at the page. There was something new edged in it. Okay now he was certain something was writing in it.

"_**Do You Like Pine Trees?**_" it asked, Dipper blinked, was it trying to tell him something. But, it's just a book. And wait, where did that other hand writing go? Only the sentence was on the page. The boy pulled out his pen, and, in an unsure way, wrote down.

"_**Yes.**_" following behind his response, he saw the words from. Dipper gasped, this sort of reminded him for a book he read. A boy wrote down in the diary, and the book replied back. Leaving no trace of their conversation. Of course, the person he was talking to was the one he had to fight against.

"_**Great! Because, I have a gift for you.**_" he could almost hear the happy tone in the words. In an unsure manner, Dipper wrote back.

"_**Gift?**_" Almost immediately there was a reply.

"_**Yes, go back to your room, it's on your desk.**_" Dipper blinked, and quickly wrote back.

"_**Wait, could we, talk again soon?**_" there was a long pause, Dipper thought who ever it was left him.

"_**Yes.**_" was his response, getting up Dipper began the long walk back home. unaware that something was watching him. He open the door to see his uncle sleeping on the recliner. He silently walked upstairs, thinking Mabel must be still outside.

His eyes turned to the desk, there sitting untouched was a box. It had this strange writing on it, that he couldn't make out. Opening it, Dipper saw it was filled with sand and on a black velvet holder, a necklace laid.

Dipper slowly lifted it out of the box, and examined it. It was a golden-yellow pine tree on a simple chain. His brown eyes gazed around the room, nothing had been touched. His eyes fell back to the necklace. Who ever this person was, they were real.

He slipped it on, and felt a warm sensation from it. Like it was meant for him, he pushed it under his shirt and smiled. Well, who ever it was, he didn't want to make them feel bad. Besides, it's a really cool gift.

Unknown to Dipper, as he put the box somewhere he could look at it later. The necklace grew a new piece on it, one that resembled a triangle. He opened the journal again, and saw new writing.

"_**I Knew You'd Like It.**_" Dipper furrowed his eye brows, and picked up his pen. He then wrote down his question.

"_**How much do you know about Gravity Falls?**_" the text faded slowly, replaced by a new message.

**"**_**A Lot More Then You Think.**_" Dipper frowned, and wrote back. He was curious int he least, and talking to this person made his necklace warm up more. Not unbearable, but he did make a mental note of that.

"_**Anything you can tell me about?**_" the preteen asked, there was a pause. He waited calmly for a reply.

"_**Not Everything Is What It Seems, Pay Attention To Ever Detail, Dipper.**_" That made him aware, this person knew his name. Dipper gulped nervously, he was hoping with all his might it wasn't who he thought it was.

"_**What is your name? How do you know mine?**_" he wrote down shakily, he could hear in his right ear a low chuckle. Words slowly appeared in a scary and heavy way.

"_**You Should Know, Pine Tree.**_" Dipper starred in horror at the book. A low moan of fear escaped his lips. As his head hit the ground, and his vision grew dark. Echoing in his ears, the laughter of a Dream Demon.

**Can anyone guess the reference I made? XD R&R Please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 2**

**Option number...**

Dipper groaned, opening his eyes to a space sky. His brown eyes widen even more as he sat up. he yelped seeing as he was floating in a stay black and purple sky. Whimpering slightly, he gazed around.

"Wow Pine Tree, you sure are easy to scare." said a hight pitched tone. Dipper turned his head to a man with a black top hat, looked to be in his 20's. he was in a black shirt with black pants and a yellow, brick pattern jacket. An eye patch over his left eye and holding a cane.

Dipper gulped, known there was only one person who called him 'Pine Tree', Bill Cipher. And he was, human!? Bill laughed.

"Your easy to read Pine Tree, but yes, I rather like this form." the dream demon mused. A sinister grin came across his lips.

"I see your taking a liking to my gift." he said, Dipper's eyes widen. The Necklace felt warm again to his chest, making him jumped. Bill laughed insanely at him.

"Yeah, when I'm near the necklace will feel warm to the touch." he grinned wider at Dipper's realization.

"What do you want from me, Bill." he growled, narrowing his brown eye. That face he was making was cute, the boy trying to look tough. Bill giggled at that, Dipper scoffed and pouted.

"Aw, come on Pine Tree, it's just a gift." he frowned, Dipper glared coldly at him. Bill huffed, and sat down beside the young one. Dipper would have moved away, but he couldn't move. Bill smiled at him.

"Now, what I want from you is you to be my apprentice." he told the boy simply, Dipper yelped a little as a black hand touched his cheek. Softly rubbing it, Bill watched the boys reaction with interest, holding him in place with magic. Dipper squinted his eyes shut, as if waiting for pain.

When it never came, he opened his eyes to come face to face with Bill's. Dipper couldn't moved to even have time to scream. He gazed into a black eyes of the dream demon.

"You know, Pine Tree, you're not like others." he commented, pulling his hand away from the trembling boy. It was amusing to see him helpless, but curious at the same time. Dipper blinked, tilting his head.

'W-What do y-you mean?" he stuttered, Bill smirked at that. Leaning back a little in the space they were floating in.

"Defeating me is not easy task, and you don't forget the things you saw like others do." Dipper bit his lower lip, this was crazy, talking to his enemy who wants him to be his apprentice. Not in a million years! But, now that he thought about it, Bill had a point. Everyone else moved on with life, while he used his to push farther.

"And, you have a sharp mind. You don't have strength of muscles, but your mind is always the better weapon." true, but, Dipper still felt a little uneasy around this guy. He felt helpless, unable to move or make a sound. His eyes casted to the emptiness below them.

Bill touched his chin, "Aw, Pine Tree, don't look so upset. I'm actually praising you for all that you've done." he smooth down the boy's brown hair in a comforting way. Dipper flinched, and relaxed a little, oddly enough it was soothing. He blinked that thought away, this was the man who tried to hurt him and his sister.

But, why isn't he trying to hurt him now? Bill laughed calmly, and looked at Dipper with easy eyes.

"Because, I don't I want to lose a strong aura like you." he told him, Dipper blushed at the fact he could hear his thoughts. Bill just laughed and hugged the young one close. Making the youth squeak, why was this man acting like his father does? Bill let go and smirked.

"Well Pine Tree, you have two options here." he held up one finger.

"You can go back to your life without knowing as much as I do, and forget we ever had this talk." then he held up two fingers.

"Or, you can accept my offer, and open up our powers and mind to a world of the unexplained." Bill grinned insanely at Dipper's horrified face. He could almost see the gears turn in the boy's head.

"Now, Shooting Star might come along as well." he said, trying to bait to boy into going with the second option. Dipper looked down, normally his reasons would be 'no' off the bat. But, he was in a position to be killed in a snap, yet, Bill didn't.

"What kind fo things?" Bill almost jumped for joy, he had Pine Tree now. Now to use the right words, he was telling the truth, no lie this time. Why, because the truth was much more satisfying.

"Well, think about it, there are a lot of things about Gravity Falls. Such as your uncle hiding a secret lab." he said quickly, that got the boy attention. Dipper blinked and shook his head.

"That's not..." he trailed off, not being able to deny that there was something about his uncle and Bill. The dream demon smiled at how the boy stopped.

"Yes, you see now?" he asked, Dipper slowly looked down again. Bill frowned.

"What do you say Pine Tree? Seeing as they always thought you were a little off your rocker." Dipper flinched, is that what the towns people thought, his parents? There was no denying that people did look at him and his sister oddly. Thought, Mabel had more friend then he did. Bill placed his hand on the preteen's shoulder.

"Hard to take in, huh?" he said in a sympathy tone, Dipper looked into the Dream Demon's eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, Bill smiled widely at this response. As he put and arm around the boy, walking deeper into the space.

"Option 2, well, lets say things are not what they seem." he told him, Sipper looked confused. But, in due time he'd learn, and Bill was willing to wait. For now, it was going to be a long night.

**Dun Dun Duuuuhhhhh! XD R&R Please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 3**

**Changes**

Dipper open his eyes, adjusting to the light, memories of his dream last night rushed back to him. He just joined Bill Cipher! But, oddly enough saying this didn't make him so frighten. In the Dreamscape, he remembered what he was told about, thing he never thought were true. Well more so, he hoped weren't true about his family. Why his parents were hardly ever there for him and Mabel. Why they dumped them here for the summer.

"Gosh, I always denied it, but, my family is weird." he muttered to himself, casting his brown gaze to the ground. Dipper blinked as he looked up and saw a triangle on her wood, it winked at him. This made the preteen jumped, gazing back over at his sisters bed, she was not there.

"Dipper! You want breakfast!" Mabel yelled from down stairs. Dipper quickly got up, and dressed in his normal wear. No noticing he was wearing a visor with a pine tree symbol instead of a full on hat.

"Hey! Don't start with out me!" he pouted, sitting down beside his sister. Dipper hadn't notice how hungry he was, but considering he didn't eat before going to bed last night. Mabel just laughed, and dug into her pancake. He gulped, he couldn't tell Mabel, not just yet. Or at least, that what Bill told him. This was rather hard, to not tell his family that he was talking to their enemy.

_Or is he the enemy?_

Dipper shook that thought away, he knew something was up. Ever since last night, it's like something was talking to him. Trying to tell him that this Demon who tried to kill him before, was not the bad guy. If this was true, then, who was the enemy? Dipper looked down at his plate, Mabel kept eating hers with a smile. The preteen huffed, he's need his strength for today.

Dipper was eating slowly, in all truth, he wasn't that hungry. Something really warm flared through his chest. His necklace? he finished eating, and walked upstairs, the book on his desk was opened.

_**Hey, Pine Tree? **_

Dipper blinked, and got a pen from on his bed. He wrote on the sheet.

**Bill?**

**Well, I thought my signal worked!**

Signal? Dipper cocked his head, his necklace felt warm again. He looked at it, seeing this soft golden light from it.

**So when its warm and glowing, you need me?**

**Bingo, so, do you remember what I told you last night?**

Dipper thought for a moment, closing his eyes. Allowing his memories to came back.

*Flashback*

_"Well, Pine Tree, looks like teaching you will be easy." Bill said as he watched the preteen conger blue fire in his hand with ease._

_"Is that a good thing?" Dipper asked, trying to put the flame out. Bill laughed at that._

_"What do you think?" he asked, snapping his fingers as the flame vanished. Dipper looked at the Dream Demon, still unsure if he made the right choice. Bill seemed to see his doubt._

_"Now, Pine Tree, I want you to go to that party that Heart and Ice invited you to." Dipper blinked at him, not like eh didn't want to go, but, why does Bill want him to go?_

_"Why?" Dipper asked, Bill just grinned widely. _

_"You'll see, I want you to dress up in something other than your normal wear. I'm sure you'll find something." Dipper gave him an odd look, but nodded to what he said._

_"A-Alright." he stuttered, this was hard to cope with. working with his enemy, that was nicer then he thought. Oh God, what will his uncle think when he finds out. He shook away the thought of 'I don't care'. Why would he think that?_

_It was almost like he was becoming a different person._

_*End of Flashback.*_

**Yeah. **Dipper replied back, he could almost see bill grinning.

**Perfect, have a good time Pine Tree. **Dipper wanted to talk more, but he was already gone. For the warmth left his necklace. The preteen side, and got up to look in his closet, his mind went blank as he picked out an outfit, he'd have to tell Wendy he was coming to this party.

Dipper blinked and looked at his outfit, he was wearing an orange yellow, short-sleeved shirt with a green pine tree on it, and jeans on. He also had on a black jacket and a black fedora on his head also with his hat's symbol. Blinking again, Dipper would have to ask his...mentor, about this.

But, yet, he liked it. Seemed cool to him, he'd certainly wear this tonight. He walked into the bath room and pulled it off, putting back on his regular wear, and smiled and put on the visor again, seeing as he couldn't' find his hat. Dipper didn't' notice his eyes flash red when eh looked into the mirror. As he picked up the journal and ran outside to find Wendy.

Unknown to him, an invisible triangle floated behind him. Smiling at the fact the boy was starting to change.

**R&R Please! Oh no, Bill is changing Dipper, what is going to happen?**


	5. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 4**

**Party and Voices**

Dipper was happy, he was going to the party, and he did have to dress 'cool' like. He smiled as he slipped on the clothing. The shirt gave him a weird feeling of warmth, Dipper blinked making a mentally note of that. He placed the jeans one and then the jacket, another hit of warmth and...trust? It felt weird, every new thing he placed on made the boy feel strange. Finally he placed the hat on, and everything spinned.

Dipper shook his head, might be feeling dizzy. Maybe just the type of clothing, the shirt was bright and was possible holding in heat. But, his mind told him that this wa snot normal, before he could think about it there was a honk outside. He smiled and ran down stairs at the sound of a horn. He looked into the living room, smiling. His hat covered one of his eyes, and the other one flashed red at them as he grinned widely. Running outside, leaving a shocked Stan behind.

"Did his eyes just turn red?" he asked Mabel, who nodded slowly with her pet pig, Waddles. Dipper smiled at Wendy.

"Wow Dipper, you look cool." she commented, he laughed nervously. Blush formed around his cheeks, as the wind blew in his face. They stopped outside a large house, and walked inside.

Dipper looked around, at everyone talking and drinking. Some were already passed out in a punch bowl someone the floor. The only source of light in the dark room was the DJ. It seemed like fun, until he suddenly felt a hand warp around his shoulders. A voice then talked to him in his right ear.

"Hey Pine Tree." he said, Dipper turned around to see Bill in his human form. He smirked at the shocked face on the boy.

"Your so easy to scare." he mused, laughing lightly. He pulled the boy through the crowd.

"I wasn't sure if you'd listen, but I'm surprise. However, I knew if Ice went you'd go." Dipper turned red a little, Bill laughed.

"Now, the reason I wanted you here is to try your powers." he smirked at Dipper's shocked face. He looked at the boy with an amused grin.

"Pine Tree, I want you to try to spy on Ice using my symbols." Dipper went red again.

"Why should I, it's her privacy!" he defended, Bill only smiled slowly. He placed a hand on his apprentices shoulder. Dipper shivered, something about that felt weird to him.

"Think about it, I know your curious." Bill said smoothly with a dark grin. Dipper blinked, it was her right to not have someone spy on her, but something nagged at him.

_He's right, come on, she'll never find out. _this voice was dark and almost like Bill's. Dipper wanted to shake the thought away, it was just not right. However, it kept talking.

_Your his apprentice now, you're going to have to do this eventually. _that was true, but still. Dipper looked down, unsure himself. Bill frowned, and gripped the boy's shoulder. He watched the preteen's eyes flash red.

"Alright." he said, Bill smiled again. Pulling the young one into another room, luckily no one was there. He sat the boy down in the middle of a circle. Dipper took notice that it was the circle in the book. His symbol suddenly glowed, Bill grinned wider as he watch this unfold.

Unknown to Dipper, this circle was also marking him as the Dream Demon's apprentice. Soon, the boy would come to the demon more for help or guidance. For now, he'd slowly gain the boys trust, then mark him fully.

"Well, Pine Tree, all you have to do is concentrate on your symbol. And you'll see was I see." Bill smirked, Dipper bit his lower lip. But, there was no going back now, Bill was right, curiosity was getting the better of him. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Soon blue flames whipped around him, Dipper blinked something was happening to him. But he couldn't move. Surprisingly it didn't feel painful, but is was making the boy afraid. Bill smiled as the boy slipped into a trance. The Dream Demon knew now the boy's power. And wasn't disappointed, for he knew if one was this strong, both together he would be able to train them.

The order didn't know that they had. but soon, they would lose them. Dipper was smart and could learn faster than most. He knew Mabel would be slower but, her ways would be hard to predict in battle.

"Well Pine Tree, you're gonna go far. If you're this strong, then soon I'll have two powerful apprentices for my guidance." his grin grew to an insane level. Dipper seemed in pain, then relaxed. As it stopped, he blinked surprised.

"What'd ya see?" he asked, even though he already knew. Dipper looked at him calmly.

"She smacked another guy who tried to come onto her." Dipper muttered, Bill laughed. Patting the boy's back.

"Ah well, this means you still have a chance." he smirked at the boy's red cheeks. Then got up, helping the brown hair boy up. Bill ruffled his hair, making Dipper flinch at the weird feeling again, almost similar to trust and when he hugged his sister.

"Whelp, have fun Pine Tree. And remember, I'm always watching." Dipper blinked at the comfort he found in these words. Okay now he was for sure something was up with him. This trust feeling was heavy on him. It was like Bill was acting like his...father? Did the Dream Demon know his mother and father were never around? Then again, eh did know 'everything.'. Now that he thinks about it, Bill dose seem to pay the role nicely... NO! He'd never see him as that! Maybe this was a bad idea...

_It's nothing, your just starting to realize he's not that bad. Don't worry._

Dipper nodded to himself, and walked back out to the party. Ready to have some fun while he was here at least. He didn't notice a weird black line on his sides and back. Which was only the start of Bill's tattoo symbol.

**XD I think he's OOC a little, not too sure. R&R PLEASE! :3**


	6. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own GF**

**Chapter 5**

**Plans and Noticing.**

Dipper had to admit, things were starting to look up, ever so slightly. That is until he begun to notice changes in his personality. But, yet, he didn't feel frighten by them. It was almost a comforting feeling that passed his mind. He felt older and stronger than before.

Bill had begun to take a more cooler turn, "Oi, Pine Tree, I know you can do better than that." he'd tease the boy. Dipper had now gotten so used to being called Pine Tree, though he'd started to forget his other name.

Not like that bother him, Dipper was an idiotic nickname. And his real name he never liked, his parent must have been drunk or high. The name Pine Tree stuck in his head more than normal. It took Mabel three yells of his other name to get his attention.

Bill thinks they have started to notice, "You need to be careful, but, I'm glad you've improved." was what he told the boy. Dipper felt a strange pride rush through his body.

Dipper also notice his clothing change ever so slightly. his shirt was now a red, his shoes were now black. He wore a brown sweater vest, and his cap was the same. He looked older.

"I think the change is good, prove to them you're not a kid anymore." Bill smiled warmly, Dipper grinned at this. He was happy, never did he feel unwanted by Bill. People have stopped making fun of him, he's also grown taller. Strange, but he never dwells on it too much.

"Pine Tree, I want you to meet with the other apprentices of my friends. They are much like you, and you need someone to talk to this about." Bill gave him this news a few days ago, Dipper seemed happy to hear this. People who he could talk to, who were in the same boat as he was.

Dipper looked down slowly, thought something in the back of his mind just wouldn't stop nagging at him.

-O-O-O-O-

Mabel on the other hand had begun to see some changes in hr brother. First it was his attitude to things. He used to be so timid, now he walks with confidence, Stan doesn't seem to notice too much.

Next was his clothing, they looked like something for a teenager to were. At least he still kept the cap. At times he'd just brush it off or make a joke about it. Mabel smiled at times, other times she would stared at him.

He was taller and had a different matter of standing up for himself. He'd shrink back, but then get revenge later. She'd guess that old saying was true, 'Revenge is a dish best served cold.'. However, she could not see how and why her brother would take revenge on people.

Everything seemed so different about it, like he was nothing like the brother she used to see. Ever since that party he went to, he's begun to change. At first Mabel thought nothing of it, now she was very frightened as to who did this too him.

Impressing Wendy went off the line when he started to not talk to her as often. He now rarely carried the journal around with him. In fact, Mabel now sees that she can never find it. And with him disappearing everyday, and be upstairs when she went to bed.

Mabel has asked him where he went, but he only smiled and said 'the woods'. This never did serve as a direct answer, but she was now afraid of bugging him about it. He kept a tight lip about a lot of things.

But the one thing that stuck in her mind the most, was the day his eyes flashed red. It still chills her to the bone, and she shivers thinking about it. Mabel bit her lower lip, and looked down. Something was wrong with her twin, and she was determine to find out why and who.

**Okay school is almost out which means, update time! ^_^ R&R please! Also I need OC's for the next chapter, I am having up to four, so it's however gets there first and if I like your character.  
**

**Please state the following (Besides common info)  
**

**_Who their master is and his power (Like how Bill is a 'Dream Demon'? Where their from? (State or Nationality Ex: British, Russian, Asian, American etc...) and Why they became this demon's apprentice?_  
**


	7. Notice

**I Don't Own These OC's**

**These are the ones I'm using for the next chapter.**

**Drew Marco Onl - BIllCipher5**

**Jack Eric Sheppard - Guest**

**Charity - Luna Bass**

**Takamaru - digimon66**

**The next chapter will be up this weekend if I can think that fast XD. Thanks for the help! And all your reviewers. **

**~ Forestspirit**


	8. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 6**

**Hello**

Dipper open his eyes startled from his dream, only to be greeted with a massive head ache. He could only remember bits and pieces of the dream as of now. Dipper frowned slightly, and got up out of bed, getting ready for another day. He sighed, looking outside to see someone, he motioned to him. Bill.

Dipper smiled and ran down stairs, "I'm going out!" he yelled, Stan frowned as he watched the boy run outside. Something was up, after everything that Mabel told him, something was defiantly up. Stan knew Dipper was acting, different then before. He now had a cool laid back way of doing things.

He spent less time in books and more outside among people. Stan gave a puzzled look, telling himself to watch the boy more closely from now on. Dipper ran outside to see Bill in his human form.

"Hey Bill!" Dipper greeted with a grin. The Dream Demon gave a wide smile.

"Hey, Pine Tree! Ready to see the others?" Dipper shrugged at this, Bill smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Which the boy retorted by laughing and smacking his hand away. In a snap they vanished, leaving behind a shocked Mabel.

Yeah she followed him, and what she saw was like a smack in the face. Dipper was laughing and being friendly with Bill Cipher. She stared at the spot were they vanished, and then ran home faster then anything.

He was hanging with a Dream Demon! She burst through the door, to be greeted by her uncle's startled face.

"Mabel? What is it?" he asked, she took a deep breath, staring at him in fear.

Back with Dipper, he and Bill popped into the dreamscape.

"Brother!" Dipper looked up to see Bill hugging a man who looked fairly similar to him, and a boy watching with an emotionless face. The man rolled his eyes, Bill turned to Dipper.

"Pine Tree, this is my brother, Lone. Lone, this si my Apprentice, Dipper Pines, or I call him Pine Tree." Lone smiled a little and nodded.

"Hello, and this is my apprentice, Drew Marco Onl." from Dipper's perspective the boy looked to be very, rich. he raised an eye brow at this. Drew nodded to him. His brown hair was even, he had on a purple shirt with black shorts, his shoes looked to be worth a lot. Dipper looked up and down him, Drew smirked.

"Nice to meet you." he said, Dipper smiled, well he shouldn't judge people by their looks alone. Lone nodded to this, and chatted with Bill. Drew seemed to be looking at Dipper, as if taking him in.

'So, you have some decent looks for summer." Dipper could have sworn he heard an accent in his voice. Close to a Russian's way of talking when they try to speak English.

"Thanks, i guess." Dipper muttered, Drew held a lock of his brown hair and gave a sly smile.

"That's possible the best comment I can give you on the way you look." Dipper rolled his eyes at the snarky tone, but, in spite of how mean it sounder, he laughed lightly. Drew smiled some also.

"So, 'Pine Tree?', what's up with that nickname?" Drew asked, Dipper shrugged with a sigh.

"I'm still trying to figure that out to be honest." Drew giggled at that, Dipper laughed also, just as someone else came in. A man with all black on, leather jacket, pants, and shirt. But a white scarf with red shoes that had a black stripe on them. he was very pale, his eyes seemed red from what Dipper saw. Drew scoffed slightly.

The boy was walking behind a man with just about he same look, besides his gravity defying hair and smile. Bill smiled also.

"Zizou!" the man grinned at Bill, as the pale boy walked up to Drew and Dipper.

"Hello." he said, only with a different accent. Drew gave a tight smile.

"Hello, Jack Sheppard." he said, Dipper blinked. Jack looked at him with calculating eyes, Dipper raised an eye brow at him.

"Your, 'Dipper' right?" he asked, Dipper nodded to this. Jack gave a small smile at him.

"You are hiding a lot of power." he commented, Dipper looked at him confused.

"W-What do you mean by that?" he asked, Jack narrowed his eyes, studying the boy carefully. Drew flip his hair away from his eyes.

"He means you are powerful, but you don't know how to control that power." he told Dipper, who looked between the too.

"Are you two rivals?" he asked, Drew laughed.

"No." "Yes." that was Jack, who was holding his right arm, Drew just smiled a little.

"I'm sure that's the way you see it." he commented, Jack looked at Drew.

"No, I know it's how you see it." Dipper just gave an awkward smile.

"So, your nick name is 'Pine Tree.'." Jack said to Sipper, ignoring Drew now. Dipper nodded with a shrug.

"Hm, mine is 'Nightmare Empire.'." he told Dipper, who nodded with a raised eye brow. Yeah, these people have been hanging with their master for a long time. His luck was that he didn't hang with just Bill. God, that'd be a scary thing. He smiled at the two boys.

"Hey, I'm I included in this fun?" asked a female tone, Dipper turned around to see a girl with a mask covering her barely seen orange eyes. She had on a black, her hair was long and braid down to her mid back, it had a weight on the end of it. She smiled at them.

"My name is Charity." she introduced herself, Dipper grinned.

"Dipper, and can you please give me back my library card." Charity seemed surprised, but handed it back to him. She grinned.

"You'd be the first." she commented, Dipper smiled a little. She looked at the other two.

"And you two are?" she asked, Jack looked at her.

"Jack Sheppard." he said to her, Drew smiled all-knowingly.

"Drew Marco Onl." he said, Charity nodded to them.

"Pleasure." she smiled some, near Bill was a man with a dark blue long coat with short sleeves and hood that covers his face except for the bottom of his nose downward. He was smiling at them. His jacket had gold buttons and Dipper could make out gloves that were dark green and finger less. He also could see a pocket watch chain. He was also a little shorter than Bill, and seemingly pale.

"Yeah, that's my master, Jasper. Were sort of the thief kind." Charity told him, Dipper gave a sound of acknowledgment.

"I can see that much." he commented, Charity giggled at that.

"hey, I resent that." she teased, Dipper laughed lightly. That's when the last man came into the dreamscape like home. His hair was a wild red, looked to be walking out of one of his sisters anime shows. he smiled at them. He had on a short-sleeved red button shirt with black jeans. Also glasses that seem to fit with his appearance.

"Hi." he said shyly, as the man with him walked over and laughed with the others.

"My name is Takamaru." he said to the group, Charity smiled some.

"Charity, these tow behind me are Jack and Drew." she said, pointing to the two boys, Jack seemed to be annoyed a little by Drew. Dipper sweatdripped at their chats.

"I'm Dipper." he said to Takamaru, who smiled.

"Nice to meet you all." he said with a little more confidence then before. Despite the nerdy glasses, he looked rather cute. The group began to chat with each other, exchanging info about there lives before.

"So, Dipper, your possible the only one here who still hasn't left their old life behind." Drew pointed out with a thoughtful glance up. Dipper shrugged at this.

"As of now, my parents dumped me and my sister at Gravity Falls with our uncle. I still have no idea why." Dipper gazed at them, "As of now I still have a reason to stay there." Jack nodded some.

"I can see why, they are your family. But you do know, once they find out, they might turn against you, or tell you other wise." he commented, Dipper nodded slowly.

"I knew that from the time I took Bill's offer." Jack smiled a little, this seemed like a worthy opponent. He could tell Dipper held a lot of power, but, controlling it would take some time for Bill. But, the Dream Demon must have known that much.

"Thinking ahead, smart move." he commented, Dipper looked at him.

"Uh...thanks, I guess." he muttered, Jack shrugged. As all the master walked over to them with smiles.

"After some talking, and debate." Jasper said to them. Bill grinned some.

"We have decided to let you all train together and share ways of fighting." he grinned, the kids looked at each other.s

"Sounds like fun." Charity grinned, Jack just nodded slightly.

"Hm, seems like you all just want some bragging rights." Drew mused, the demons looked at each other.

"Yeah." they said in unison. Making there apprentices smile, roll their eyes, or laugh. As they talking some more about what they might show off tomorrow. Dipper laughed lightly, seemingly feeling different then he did before. He never had much friends, but these people didn't bully him or judge him to quickly.

"Hey Dipper," he looked at Takamaru, "I just wanted to tell you to take care of your sister while you have her." his eyes gazed down, Dipper nodded to this. As he left with Deamon Codex, soon the others had to go as well.

"See you later." Drew said to him, vanishing with his master. Jack just nodded a good-bye, Charity waved as she too vanished. Bill smiled.

"Well, you seem to have some real friends now, maybe even a rival." he commented, Dipper looked at him and laughed.

"Never had friends before." he confessed, Bill ruffled his hair.

"I know that much, but hey, at least you're not so alone now. And who knows, this may be the start of a friendship." Dipper gave a thoughtful glance, before nodded.

"Maybe." he muttered, as they popped back home. Only to see Stan, Mabel, and Soos staring at them, and they didn't look too happy to see Bill.

**I don't own these OC's, I hope I got there personalities right, PM me if I missed something. Just by description this is how I pictured them. Uh-Oh, Dipper's family knows, what's going to happen now. R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 7

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 7**

**Captured**

Dipper was about to say something, when suddenly Bill was gripping his shoulders. He jumped startled, as Stan's eyes widen.

"Let go of my nephew!" he yelled, Bill growled and gripped tighter, not enough to hurt Dipper, but to get his message across. He was his.

"Dipper, get away from him!" Mabel said to her brother, Dipper blinked at this. His mouth gapped, but he couldn't find the words to speak.

"He's mine Shooting Star." Bill told them, holding onto Dipper's shoulders. He looked at Bill out of the corner of his eye. The Dream Demon glared at his family, Stan retorted by taking a step forward.

"Dipper, just try to get out of his grasp." He said calmly, Dipper narrowed his eyes at his uncle. And shook his head, which made him puzzled.

"Dipper, you can't trust this man." he stated, taking another slow step forward. Dipper felt the grip tighten some. He gazed up at his uncle.

"And who says I can trust you?" he asked, Stan raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean?" he asked, Dipper scoffed at this.

"You've hidden a lot from me, what makes you a different?" he asked, Stan gapped.

"I'm family!" he stated, Dipper gave a dull laugh. Bill grinned at him, and looked at them.

"You and Question Mark have not been telling the whole truth." Soos winced some as Mabel looked at him.

"What's he talking about Grunkle Stan?" she asked, Stan seemed to be sweating a little, he looked around nervously. Unsure what to do, Dipper glared at him.

"You only hate Bill because he's who he is." Dipper stated, "The order fights for what, 'The Greater Good.'?" he asked, Stan chuckled.

"Well, I guess you could say that." he laughed, Dipper scowled at this. Bill gave a small smile.

"His mind is made up Moon, he's already my apprentice." Stan seemed shocked to hear this, and took another step forward.

"Dipper, if it's by force then they can help." Dipper just laughed, and shook his head.

"No, I did on my own free will, but I'm not about to have my memory erased." he stated, Stan gulped at that.

"Dipper, don't listen to Bill, he only lies." brown eyes blazed at this.

"He's been more truthful and willing then you are!" he yelled, making Stan flinch at how powerful his tone was. Bill laughed, and ruffled Dipper's hair, which he smiled as a response.

"Pine Tree here is mine, free and clear. Nothing you or the order can do." Mabel frowned at this.

"Dipper, are you...evil?" she asked, her brother shook his head at this.

"No, I can just, see clearer now." he told her, Bill grinned lightly.

"I may be a Dream Demon, but not all of us are fully 'evil' in human terms." he stated, Stan narrowed his eyes. And pulled out something, aiming at Dipper. He had to do this, he wasn't going to let Dipper remember the truth just yet. All he had to do was knock him out, then get him back to them. After that, Bill won't get to him again. Stan didn't think the Dream Demon had found out yet. And he hoped Dipper hasn't either.

'I'm sorry Dipper, but I can't let you find out." he whispered, as a loud bang was heard. Everything when in slow motion, as Dipper felt something hit him. His world went spinning slightly, Bill turned red. He hit the ground as he felt anger radiate form somewhere.

"Moon, you don't want my angry." he whispered, that's when Dipper blacked out. Mabel screamed loudly, and ran to her brother's side.

"Dipper! Dipper! MAX!" she screamed, crying softly, Bill frowned some. Glaring at Stan, "You thought that you could get him away from me?" he asked, then bent down checking over Dipper. The Dream Demon gave a sigh of relief.

"He's not dead, yet, Shooting Star." he told her, he went to teleport them away. When Stan started to mumble something in Latin. Dipper and Mabel vanished in a flash of light. Bill was quiet for a moment, he got up and turned on his heel. His teeth were now sharp and long. His eyes now black with a red ring.

"Moon, you shouldn't have done that." he growled, Stan knew he was in for it now. But at lest Dipper and Mabel was safe.

**R&R for more!**


	10. Chapter 8

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 8**

**Discovery**

**Dipper's POV (Dream)**

I could feel it, my arm's weightless in the air, I was falling. It was dark around me, cold and un-seeable. I blinked, flipping over on my stomach, only to see nothing below me.

'You can't afford to lose.' I heard someone say, I closed my eyes. Pain washed through my head, I let out a strangled cry. Water rushed into my mouth. That's when I open my eyes and broke through the surface of the water.

I coughed out he water, gasping for breath, the sun was setting over the lake. I heard someone, turning my head to the shore I saw Mabel. She waved and yelled with a smile. I grinned and started to swim to shore. Just when I was knee-deep in water, I looked up to see someone different.

She had dark brown hair and pale skin, also a red T-shirt with a long, black coat over it, I could also see black shorts and red hightop, around her neck is a red scarf with black tip. She grinned at me, and waved.

Somehow I knew her, something deep inside laughed. I rolled my eyes and ran up to her, she shook her head with an amused smile. I could feel I wasn't in control of myself, I bent over a little. I could make out dark blue jeans and a black shirt, around my waist was straps, some even had a knife or gun. My hands had biker, fingerless gloves on.

I grinned, raising up to full hight. She rolled her eyes, but smiled a little at me. Then she stopped and looked up, i turned my gaze to where she was looking. Something was in the sky, another wave of pain in my head.

'You can't forget again.' I heard a male tone say, I open my eyes again. This time I was on a beach, I gazed around, shielding my eyes from the sun. I was back in my normal wear, and this time I had control again.

I could make out someone, a top hat and yellow clothing. Bill? He turned to me and smile, holding out his hand to me. I was hesitant, taking a step forward and lifting up my hand. but when I looked into his eyes, I was in the dark again, only I was holding something. The book, and slowly it fell out of my hands, and into the pit below. I couldn't move to get it.

I gazed up, standing on a path that was in a cross-road, two others beside me. And a mirror in front. There stood me, only my clothing was different, and my eyes were black with one eye patch.

'Don't you remember yet?' my mouth moved on its own, I could feel my legs walk to the mirror. Until I was face to face with the guy.

'Max, Dipper Pines, the adopted child of Mr. and Mrs. Pines.' he said slowly, 'Max, apprentice of Bill Cipher, memory whip by the order.' my mouth gapped as memories rushed back to me.

'Made the connection, they kept your old name, but gave you a nick name due to your birth mark.' he told me, 'Bill holds a grudge against the order because they hate him for who he is, and they gave you a 'second chance' since you became his apprentice.'

'They erased all your memories of your past and replaced them with fake ones. Your _parents _knew, but Mabel was also a victim.' he frowned slightly.

'You can't forget again.' he told me, just as the world spinned. And I open my eyes to a dark room. Only one thing on my mind, I have to ge tout of here.

**3rd Person POV**

Bill paced in the Dreamscape, thinking deeply, he wasn't going to lose another apprentice to the order. Not like he lost Max, he wasn't going to lose Pine Tree to them.

A man looked at him with worry on his face, "Bill, what do you suppose we do?" he asked with a frown. This guy, Dipper, was his Rivals newer apprentice, but yet, he was about to be taken as well.

"I don't know Phoenix, I know where the order is, but I can't find Pine Tree anywhere." Bill looked down, holding his head in frustration. He could see where his friend was coming from, if it was his apprentice, he would be in ruins also. It took Bill forever to understand that Max was gone. It must have taken a lot of debate to get the courage to get Dipper to be his newest apprentice.

"We will find him, the order won't take another." Phoenix promised, this was no time for arguments. Bill nodded, then gritted his teeth.

"I'll tell the others, I won't loss this one. " Bill vowed firmly.

**Wow, that was an inspiration spark, two chapters in one day XD. And it looks as though Dipper 'uncle' hid a lot more than we thought. R&R for more! OC used for this doesn't belong to me, it belongs to ArtSketch  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 9**

**Promise of a Rougher, Yet Better Future.  
**

Dipper got up holding his head, which was pounding in his skull. His eyes gazed around the room, stopping of different things, then finally on a symbol on the door. He narrowed his vision at it, and wondered about what it could mean. Then he wandered back to the fact he was being held captive by these people, who already erased his mind once. Mabel had been a victim, and his 'parents' were in on it.

Dipper growled, he hated it! He wasn't a Pines he was Max Cipher, Bill's apprentice found after his family died. He gazed down to see h had changed, he was taller, seemed more confident of himself. He looked into the nearest thing, to see his reflection. His hair had spiked up in the back a little. One of his irises was as black as his pupil, making it look like he had none.

Dipper's mouth was gaped, as he stared at himself. Though his memories were not focused, he needed to find Mabel and get out of here. Though she is not his real sister, she was a victim like him, and it wasn't fake the time they had spent together. That much he knew. Dipper looked around, his eyes looking for a way out.

"Hey! Looks like someone has finally woken up." Dipper spun around to see Drew with a smirk on his lips.

"My, don't you look different." he commented, "And a lot like Max, before he vanished." he frowned. Dipper raised an eye brow.

"How did you get here?" he asked, Drew giggled at this.

"Bill was frantic, he really does care about you Dipper. He got us all to help, i was just the lucky one." Drew told him, Dipper stared at him.

"He cares about me?" Dipper sounded confused, Drew sighed and shook his head.

"Haven't you noticed at all?" his tone made Dipper feel stupid. "Yes, he cares, a lot. After he lost Max, he never thought he'd find another apprentice again that was much like him.".

"what if I told you Max is still alive." Drew raised an eye brow at this, as he stared at Dipper.

"Hm, it might be possible, if so then the Order must still be keeping him under lock and key." he mused, Dipper laughed lightly at that.

"Yeah, only his memories were erased and he was given the name Max 'Dipper' Pines." Drew gaped and stared at Dipper, his eyes narrowed.

"You better not be lying Dipper." Dipper shook his head.

"When I was hit, it seem to jog my memories, And made me remember things that I possible would have kept on ignoring." Drew stared at Dipper, then smirked.

"Alright, Max, as for Mabel, which I am sure your thinking about her, the Order will not do anything to her. She's not in on this, actually they erased her memory of Stan shooting you, and sent her home." he smirked.

"Now, we better leave, looks like I'm in charge here on out, okay." Dipper rolled his eye, but nodded. Drew giggled, and turned away from him.

"Follow my lead." he teased. When the Order came to retrieve the kid for memory erasing, all they found was an empty room, and the signature of another Dream Demon they didn't know of.

While Dipper told everyone what he remembered, the room was quiet as they he told them everything. Bill was angry and shocked, Max had been right there, right under his nose! And he almost killed him!

"Well, it seems your memory is coming back slowly." Jack pipped up, even though he was the silent one. Bill nodded, coming back to reality.

"Yes, Max, I'll help you later on with all your memories, but for now, I think the others need to go back home." After good byes were said, and some even hugging Dipper. he turned back to have Bill hug him tight.

"I'm glade your safe Max, and I'm sorry that my carelessness caused you to lose your memory." Dipper was shocked, blinking a little.

"I-It's okay, no one can predict what the order might have done." Bill nodded slowly, and grinned.

"Well, once your memory is back, You'll be up to speed with everyone else. Dipper laughed, and grinned also.

"I have a feeling that my life just got a lot tougher, but yet better." Dipper smiled, telling himself to send a letter to Mabel, explaining everything. He hoped his sister would understand.

**Yes, I know there are many plot holes. But, I tried, Epilogue coming soon, as for Mabel, she is okay, the order lets he think her brother was kidnapped, but after the letter she got, she knows better. Looks like acting is a career for her. ^_^**


	12. Epilogue

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Epilogue**

**New Endings**

_Dear Mabel,  
_

_How have things been? I know that I haven't written in a week. Things have been rather a messed up tangle. But, I'm starting to keep up the pace._

Max opened a portal to the outside, as Bill yelled he better be back for lessons. Gosh the guy had such a female side now. He ran out into the open air, smiling at the forest he used to come into and read or search for supernatural things.

_Things, are still the same. They always are, even after one of us goes on their journey. Yeah, to find out Gravity Falls was just small compared to the world at first, the finding out it held the truth behind who I am. It wasn't really all that hard for me to accept the fact I'm not Dipper. For calling me that, didn't feel right._

Max walked pass trees and people, his hair covered his eyes. He hoped that this letter would find just his sister. Smiling, he kept walking forward to the mailbox.

_Though I know that we were never related, I still call you sister. I trust you, but I know I can never forgive the order for what they did. I hope you never join them Mabel. For there not everything they say that are. Some of us, like I was, are just rats in a cage._

His slowly placed the letter into the slot and sighed. Things were going to be different now, but, at least he would have someone he trusted to talk to. He turned back and looked up at the sky, smiling.

_You took care of things, right? Yeah, you did, other wise you wouldn't have answered to my first letter. I glad that I had that time to spend with just you, for I know that though days, were not fake. My guess is, Gravity Falls hasn't changed even after I've vanished. _

Max gazed up at the same tents and signs pointing to the Mystery Shack. He was right about one thing, some things will never changed. he looked down at his watch and rolled his eyes. He'd be late if he didn't hurry.

_Did I mention, I've got friends now. Were getting together for the first time since I vanished. _

Max smiled softly as he walked to the forest.

_I'll keep in touch Mabel, I promise._

"Hey!" Max heard someone yelled.

"Over here!" a female tone yelled. Max grinned as he looked up to see all the other apprentices, and his rival. This ending was a new beginning to him. He felt something tapped on his shoulder he turned around and smiled at a girl, the one from his memories. Max laughed lightly, she smiled. As the group of Demon Apprentices enjoyed what time they had left.

**Sequel? R&R thank you everyone who review and supported me. I hope that this was good enough. I glad that I finished my first GF fanfiction. Thanks again, and I'll see if I can do another story like this! **


End file.
